Destiny
by Paradoxxia
Summary: Robin x Marian. He can't wait for their destiny any longer.


A/N: In general celebration of Robin Hood:) Mainly dedicated to the **fantastic** dress-without-sleeves, because this is canon and her favourite ship. She was wonderful enough to try a slash story for us Guy/Robins out here (and, yes, it was brilliant), and this is all I can do in return. Not as good, of course, but kind of cute, I guess. Enjoy!

ROBIN HOOD IS NOT MINE. Yeah, if it was, it would be worse. A whole lot worse. Go, Robin Hood writers! (grin) Also, the lyrics are from _My Paper Heart, _by the All American rejects.

* * *

Sometimes, he wakes in the middle of the night.  
His heart racing, and his breathing shallow, with only one thing on his mind.  
"She's dead."  
The tears chill his face, echoes of the time he believed he was dead with her. He had been torn from her, it was wrong, it was unfair, it wasn't how it was meant to be. Getting her back had been like divine will. He silently wipes the tears off, and slows his breathing, but it's no good. He has to see her.  
He rises, and creeps to her house, using shadows as cover and silence as a shroud. He scales the wall, and knocks on her window-shutters. "Marian," he whispers. "Marian!"  
He waits for unbearable minutes, sucking cold air into his starving lungs as though it would keep him alive, but if she has been found out, taken, he would not be alive. He would die right where he stood. But her shutters always open, and she always looks out, just to the left, knowing who and partly why.  
"Robin," she smiles. "What are you doing at this hour?"  
He grins, and looks away, heart still pulsing desperately, although this time because of her smile.  
He never answers her question. They just talk, about nonsense and unimportance, and then he'll kiss her on the cheek and leave after only an hour.  
He wishes the words that are fighting to get out would win, just the once.  
_  
I needed to see you.  
__I was scared for you.  
__I had a nightmare.  
__I wanted you.  
__I came to tell you I loved you. _

But those words that are ready to fall from his lips never do, and he can't stand the wait. He could tell her in a million and one ways, and he's imagined so, but he will wait for destiny.

_He could save her life and tell her, but he'd never want her in danger.  
__He could invite her to live in the forest, but he wants the best for her.  
__He could tell her in front of everyone, leaving her to ignore him for her act, and then think  
about it all day.  
__He could, he could, he could, but he won't._

Until one night, he can't wait.  
He's outside her window, whispering her name, hands on the wood that separates them. She opens them, and smiles, and falters when he doesn't smile back.  
"What is it?"  
He's pulling her closer to him and kissing her, kissing her, lips on lips. _"I love you," _he murmurs in her mouth, tasting the soft tang of wine and losing his head at her touch.  
She kisses him back, lingering, soft, under the stars and velvet sky. They break apart, and he stands against the wall again, head spinning.

_This wait for destiny won't do. Be with me, please, I beseech you. Simple things, that make you run away. Catch you if I can. _

The words are pouring out of his mouth, nonsense about hearts and love and kisses, good and evil, danger and fear, hope and safety, Marian and Robin, Marian and Robin, together, together, together. He can't stop the flow of his thoughts, the truths echoing from his mouth, he can't wait any longer. He still hasn't stopped, talking about want and need and how he thinks he's in love.  
"Oh, Robin," she whispers to him.

His eyes are closed and his pulse is racing, and what does his name mean? What does _Oh, Robin,_ mean?  
He opens his eyes and looks up, like he always has to her. She's his angel, his savior, his only one.

"I…"

He waits, more heartbeats of uncertainty, trying to recall what he said, trying not just to disappear into the night.  
Her eyes meet his completely, and he's sure there's something happening. Some deep connection, some spiritual rightness, some kindred souls, something that is just right. Maybe destiny. Maybe this was how it was meant to be.  
She reaches forward and pecks his lips.  
"That's the worst love confession I have ever heard. And the only one I've ever wanted to."  
He's frozen and alight at the same time, a fluttering deep in his veins and he thinks; he thinks…  
He doesn't think anymore, he pulls her close and kisses her again, and now he _knows._ She does love him, she loves him, she does. He could shout it to the sky and take the secret to his grave, he could die right here, and has never felt so alive. Everything is so conflicted, and different, and she hasn't even said the words, but he knows.

"I love you," she pulls back to whisper, her breath ghosting over his lips, and he kisses her again. He kisses her with all the love and passion he's ever felt for her, trying not to hold back, trying to show her who he is and what she's doing by kissing him, but she kisses right back. He can taste her heart and her essence, her absolute being, as she gives herself to him. She is his, and he is hers.

He's glad he never waited for destiny.

Meanwhile, Destiny above smiles to herself, and a diamond tear leaks out of her eye. It takes its place in the night, watching over them and glinting, just another star in the sky. But it's _their _star, and their destiny. And Robin of Locksley will boast about how he defied destiny and Marian will roll her eyes, and Destiny will still be watching and laughing.


End file.
